ExBoyfriends and All Their Glory
by PR0MiSE08
Summary: I'm making a series of this. But with different characters.. for example. The first one is SasukeXOC. Beware Sasuke is really OOC. Soo. Your warned. Well.. Like it. Love it. Hate it. Whatever. Just enjoy it. :
1. SasukeXKaede

**[A/N: I do not own any part of Naruto. The onlyy thing I do own is my character Kaede and her wonderfully awesomeness in this storyy!!]**

**Summary: Every morning, Usagi Kaede, has issues opening her locker. She didn't used to have these issues when she was going out with a wonderfully hot Uchiha. But when she caught him cheating she easily let him go.. Now when he comes to help a dasmel in distress, will she take him back or tell him to leave her alone? Like it. Love it. Hate it. Whatever. Just enjoy it! :)) SasukeXOC**

* * *

''Ah crap!'' The brunette muttered angrily, as she fought to open up her locker. The young girl ran a hand through her dark brown hair, and tried her combination again. ''Out of all the lockers in this damn highschool, they had to give me the crusty one!'' She murmered again, while slamming her fist against the locker.

_You could always have one of your big strong EX-BOYFRIENDS to help you out!_

**_Ew. No. They hate me. _**

_That's a lie! _

**_Okay fine, SOME aren't. But the rest I know for a fact are!_**

Kaede stopped talking to her innerself to concentrate on opening the old rusty metal, they had for lockers. She retried the combination, and sighed. Her ex-boyfriend always could get it open. She mentally slapped herself for even thinking that.

_Oooh! Speaking of ex-boyfriends, here comes himself! _

**_Whatever._**

''Having trouble my love?'' His voice was so smooth, and rich. Kaede was lost in herself for a minute before she could reply.

''Sasuke, our love died down months ago, and no I'm fine.'' She muttered.

''Don't be so cold Kaede.'' He replied, putting a hand to his chest. She rolled her green orbs, and continued trying to open up her locker.

''Whatever Sasuke, what do you want?'' She asked. Running a hand through her hair again, as she continued trying to open the damn thing.

''I came to help out a friend in need.'' He explained, while leaning his body against the locker next to hers.

''Well this friend, doesn't need your help.'' She denied.

''Ever since we broke up, you've been cold and mean to me. What's up with that?'' Kaede turned her green orbs to the Uchiha. Was he litterally that dumb?! She let a sigh slip from her mouth, as she stopped from her previous action.

''So I wouldn't get hurt again.'' She muttered, and continued. ''You know damn well, why we broke up. You played me off, like a fly on your lunch, and you went with her. My own friend Sasuke, you never realized how much that hurt me on my part.'' Her voice turned cold and hard. She kept retrying to open up her locker. She felt a hard chest up against her back, as strong yet soft hands placed themselves on top of hers. They moved slowly, and sensually as they tried the combination, and the locker opened.

''I'm sorry.'' He whispered in her ear, as his hands retracted themselves to her arms, rubbing his hand up and down comfortingly, and then they went back to his sides. He turned the young teenager around to face him, his black orbs penetrated hers, as she rememered the good days.

_''Kaede! It's your turn to go into the closet!'' Kaede's best friend Sakura Haruno called. Kaede was slightly scared to go into the closet, cause she was going in with the one and only Uchiha. The young fifteen year old, got up from her spot and walked past Sakura to the closet. ''Go get him girl!'' Sakura whispered to her best friend, as she nudged her inside the closet. _

_It was silent inside the small room, and all you could hear was the breathing between the two teens. ''Kaede.'' He spoke. She looked up towards the Uchiha. _

_''Yeah?'' She tried to sound more confident then she really was. The boy across from her took a deep breath. Next thing she knew she felt a pair of soft and warm lips on top of hers. She was slightly shocked, but kissed back also. His tongue probed her mouth, and she sighed in content. His arms were at her tiny waist, as hers were wrapped around his neck. _

_''Times Up!'' Sakura called at the door, but Sasuke continued kissing the teen. He broke the kiss from the beautiful girl who had captivated him from the start, and smirked. _

_''See you later Kaede.'' He whispered and smirked, he left a peck on her lips and walked out the door as Kaede was in a daze. _

Kaede broke herself from the flashback, and let a sigh emit from her mouth. She broke herself from the taller teen's embrace. ''We need to talk.'' He broke the silence. Kaede shook her head.

''We just did and now I'm going.'' The brunette murmered as she brought her books out from her locker.

''Kaede.'' He said her name. She froze, it's been a while since she heard him say her name. And only HER name.

''Sasuke! There's nothing to talk about.'' She contemplated, as she whipped around to meet his dark orbs.

''I need to know..'' He muttered.

''I already told you..'' She sighed, and slammed her locker shut, as she made her way to class. She began walking and quite swiftly, but a large hand encased itself around her wrist, and brought her back to a hard chest. ''What?!?'' She snapped. She was on the verge of tears.

''Kaede, tell me the truth when I say that you aren't over me or not.'' He muttered. She froze. Truth was, she wasn't over him, she still loved him to the fullest extent. She couldn't help it. ''And if you are over me, I'll leave you alone.''

''No.'' She murmered. ''I'm not over you.'' She whispered. ''I can't help it, you just.. agh! Damn it Sasuke!!'' Her voice began to get louder, as she hit his chest. He smirked, as he grabbed her wrist.

''Hn, your sexy when your mad and flustered.'' He whispered in her ear, as she scoffed, and broke away from him.

''Whatever, I'm going to class.'' She muttered, as she began walking. But his arms retreated to her waist again and brought the brunette closer. She slightly gasped.

''Not without a kiss.'' He whispered, and his lips came upon hers, she dropped her books and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bringing him closer and deeper to the kiss. ''It's been a year since I've been able to do that, and I'll be damned if I find another guy kissing my girl.'' He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

''Same ol' Sasuke, arrogant and overprotective.'' She muttered.

''You love it.'' He growled.

''Yeah, that is something I do love, but you.. hmm not so much!'' She smirked playfully, as he scowled, and began tickling her sides. She began to giggle, as she tried to escape his hands. ''Stop!!'' She giggled.

''Not until you say it.'' He warned. She giggled.

''Fine. I love you too.'' She smiled, as he brought on a smile also, and kissed her lips once again.

''I love you too.'' He whispered, and the bell rang. ''You wanna ditch?'' She smiled, and nodded. He grabbed her hands, and laced them with his. For the first time in a long time, the young girl grinned.


	2. KibaXYumi

''I can't believe..''

''He really did?''

''Yumi..''

The girl shook her head, her gaze was fixated on the ground as the girls around her gave her sympathetic looks. The girl looked up at around her friends, as she let a sigh slip from her mouth. The girl lent her head against her locker, books in hand, but all she could think about was the recent breakup she just had with her boyfriend of two years. Kiba Inuzuka. Yes the couple was a match made in heaven, and Yumi was just trying to figure out what went wrong? ''I can't believe this shit.'' She spat. The girl ran a pale hand through her soft black locks. ''Fuck it. I need some time alone.'' The teen slammed her locker, and stormed through the crowd of girls. It was quite evident she was mad, kind of furious. But she would let it go, he wasn't worth her tears. Sure she loved him, but that doesn't mean she was going to cry her whole heart out to this boy.

''Yumi!!'' A familiar voice rang through the halls. The girl stopped, and whipped her head around and met with the eyes of her bestest friend in the entire world. Usagi Kaede. Kaede had just gotten back with her boyfriend two days ago, and began to catch up to her best friend. She held the girl in a tight embrace, and Yumi broke away.

''I don't need your sympathy right now Kaede.'' Yumi spoke sharply. ''I just need.. Time. Alone. Me, myself, and I.'' The brunette nodded, and gave her friend and encouraging smile, as she began to walk away.

''Okay,look I'll text you later okay?'' Kaede questioned. Yumi nodded, and stormed through the school doors, exiting out the premises. The sixteen-year old held her little stomach while doing so, she could slightly feel a bump.

''One month pregnant.'' She whispered. ''And he has no clue..'' She murmurered shaking her head. No one knew of the young teenager's secret, and no one will ever know unless it comes out her mouth first.

* * *

''I can't believe Kiba broke up with Yumi like that..'' Kaede muttered, as she held her head in between her hands. ''They've been going out for two years, and it was about to be three in a month..''

''Yeah, but they have been arguing alot.'' Kaede glanced at the platinum blonde.

''Yeah your right about that, Yumi has been acting bitchy for a couple weeks now, and I'm not surprised that the Inuzuka got fed up with it so quickly..'' Kaede replied. ''And she's been having weird cravings--''

''You don't think that?--'' Ino interrupted.

''No! She couldn't be..'' Kaede retorted. ''Then again...'' She trailed off.

''Pregnant.'' Ino answered. ''Wait let's go over all the signs of pregnancy.''

''In the beginning of this month, Yumi seemed to be going to the bathroom alot in first period, she said her stomach was hurting her.'' Kaede replied.

''And, she's been eating alot more dangos then she usually does..'' Ino trailed off again.

''Bitchy attitude, mood swings, eating alot, and morning sickness.'' Kaede listed. ''Yep, our young sixteen year old friend is pregnant.'' Ino nodded her head in agreement, and let a sigh emit from her mouth.

''And you know what sucks?'' Ino asked, ''Kiba just broke up with her, and he got her pregnant with his child. And I have a strong feeling that he doesn't know..'' Kaede then realized what the news meant. Her best friend was pregnant.

''Fuck! Ino! Do you even know what this means?!? She's fucking pregnant! And it just kind of hit me. Our best friend is pregnant Ino!! What the fuck?!?'' Kaede ranted. The girl plopped on her bed in her bedroom. She gazed at the time, and sighed. It's been three hours since school has gotten out, and another five hours since Kaede had seen Yumi. She stormed out the school after Kiba broke up with her.

''Kaede, calm down.. We'll just call Yumi, and ask her to come over here. We'll talk to her about the issue, cause I think she even knows she's pregnant with a baby of her own. And maybe we'll call Kiba also. Ask him to come over. Kay?'' Kaede shook her head.

''No. We'll tell Kiba later, right now.. I just want to know the truth and nothing but the truth, without Kiba.'' The brunette announced, and Ino nodded as she flipped open her cellphone and dialed Yumi's number.

* * *

The black-haired teen sat under a tree in the shade, letting the events replay over and over in her mind of the good days, and that one special night. Her phone began ringing, bringing her out the day dream and back into reality. She observed the screen, and sighed, as she flipped open the phone, and pressed it to her ear. ''Hello?'' Her voice was hoarse, and tired.

''Yumi! It's Ino!'' The girl from the other end spoke. Yumi rolled her eyes.

''I think I know that Yamanka, now what is it that you want?'' Yumi's bitchy side was clearly appearing from thin air, she could hear Kaede's voice in the background. ''Is that Kaede in the background?''

''Yes, but anyways the reason I called was, that we need to talk..'' Ino muttered.

''Okay, well talk..'' Yumi answered back. Ino rolled her light eyes from the other end of the phone.

''No! I mean come to Kaede's house, this is something important, and we need to talk. Immediatley. So get your ass down here this minute!'' Ino demanded. Yumi sighed, and began getting up from her spot under the tree.

''Okay, okay. I'm going.'' Yumi spoke, and closed her cellphone shut. She unlocked her black and silver car, and slid inside the driver's seat. The teen stirred the car to life, and began driving towards her best friends' house. She was silently hoping that they did not know about her pregnancy. But knowing the two nosy friends, they could've found out. They were smart and knew the black-haired teen pretty well.

Upon arriving at Kaede's house, she swiftly parked her car next to the platinum blonde's car, and shut off the engine. She stepped out and looked upwards where she saw the curtain of the window had moved slightly. And out came Kaede, encasing her in a large bear hug, and dragging her upstairs, where Ino was laying lazily on the bed. Kaede shut and locked the door, as she closed the curtains. ''Umm.. Okay?'' Yumi was confused by the actions, and Kaede pushed the girl down in a chair. ''What's this all about!?'' She asked.

''Yumi! We need the truth and nothing but the truth okay?'' Kaede questioned, and the puzzled teen nodded. ''How long have you and the Inuzuka been together?''

''Um two years and eleven months..'' Yumi answered. Kaede nodded towards Ino.

''Okay, when did you lose your virginity, and to whom??'' Ino asked.

''After about a year in half with Kiba..'' Yumi replied. Ino shook her head towards Kaede.

''Okay last question, when was the last time you had sex with the Inuzuka. And no lying!!!'' Kaede retorted, Yumi gulped silently. Her friends knew about the pregnancy, and she was praying to God that they haven't said anything yet to the ex-boyfriend.

''Okay! Okay! Kami. Kiba and I last had sex about a little more than a month ago. And I know that you know that you guys know that I'm pregnant. Was it really that obvious?'' Yumi sighed, as she casted her eyes downward. Kaede sighed, and patted her friends back.

''Well no not really, only me and Ino noticed it. But I don't think Kiba knows. I truthfully think that the only reason he broke up with you, was because of your constant mood swings and the bitchy attitude you held. Cause I mean no offence Yumi, but it was the worst thing I have ever witnessed in my entire life.'' Kaede replied. Yumi sighed again, and felt a trickle of a tear slide down her cheeks.

''Oh god! You guys! What am I supposed to do? I'm so deathly afraid of telling him that I'm pregnant with his child. And not to mention that were only sixteen years old. We're not old enough to pass on as parents!'' Yumi shrieked, and let out a little sob. Ino's eyes became wide, as she looked at her friend. Yumi never cried. Last time the girl had shed a tear was the day she was born!

''Calm down sweety, look. I'll call the Inuzuka right now okay? I'll have him come over, and we'll straighten out things.'' Yumi vigrously shook her head, as she broke away from Kaede. She couldn't, she wouldn't see her ex-boyfriend. Ino flipped open her cell phone, and walked out the room as she began to talk to the boy.

''I don't think I'll be able to see him, not like this. I'm a wreck..'' Yumi sobbed, as Kaede patted her back and directed her towards the bed. The girl continued sobbing, as the brunette rubbed her back, she lain the girl down. And the sobs quieted down a bit. Next thing she heard was the soft breathing of the young sixteen year old.

* * *

''Shh, she's sleeping.'' Kaede whispered to the boy that stood beside her. She slightly opened the door ajar and peeked in, the girl was laying on her side, eyes closed and she was softly breathing. Kaede led the boy inside, as he quietly crept inside the room. He let out a soft quiet sigh, and ran his hands over his ex-girlfriend's soft hair. Ino and Kaede had told the Inuzuka about the dilemma. He was mad at himself for being so careless, and not even take the chance to find out what was wrong. He kicked off his shoes, and sat on the bed. He lain beside his girlfriend, and traced his fingertips over her face. He kissed her cheek, and held her firmly by the waist. In return, the young teen that was still softly sleeping, snuggled into his chest. Not knowing it was him. She stirred lightly, inhaling the boy's keen smell, and groaned. Her eyes fluttered open, as her hands came in contact with a hard chest. She looked up, and gazed into deep chocolate brown orbs.

''Holy fuck!'' She screeched, and abrubtly got up from her place on the bed, the other two teenage girls entered the room, as Yumi backed away. ''What the fuck is he doing here?'' Yumi questioned.

''Yumi..'' He spoke. ''The girls told me about the secret--''

''You told him?!'' She spat, as she ran her hand through the black hair. Kiba gave the girls the signal to go out the room, the two girls nodded, and closed the door behind them, as Yumi slowly slid down the wall in despair.

''Yumi.'' He murmered, her soft black orbs couldn't meet up with the deep brown ones. He walked towards the girl, and knelt down beside her. She whimpered and tried to back away a little more.

''Please, just leave me alone.'' She whispered, as tears cascaded down her face. ''Just leave me alone!'' She spoke up a little more angrily, as she began to hit him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in a strong embrace. She struggled and finally just sobbed.

''I couldn't leave you alone, no matter how hard I tried.'' He murmurered. ''I love you with all my heart Yumi, and no matter what happens we are going to raise this kid. Together. I won't ever leave you alone, not now. Not ever. I was a fool for breaking up with you in the first place. No one can ever replace you in my heart, your my love, my heart, my everything Yumi. And I want to be with you forever.'' He spoke. She gasped and looked up. He casted his gaze down towards hers, and he planted a kiss on her lips. ''As cheesy as it sounds, I mean every damn word.'' She giggled.

''God I'm bipolar.'' She muttered as she realized she want from crying then to giggling in an instant.

''But your my bipolar girlfriend.'' He chuckled, ''And a pregnant one at that. Oh god.'' He groaned. She laughed.

''Good luck! Cause you have to deal with a bipolar, crazy, pregnant girlfriend for the next nine months!!'' Kaede called out from the otherside of the door. Yumi and Kiba chuckled.

''Hmm, now would be the perfect time to say I love you.'' Yumi muttered.

''Nah! Too cheesy!'' Ino shouted. And the couple from inside the bedroom burst out into an array of laughter.

* * *

**[A/N: Ohkay! I know that was SUPER cheesy and retarded at the end. But hey it came out quite good. Hoped you enjoyed it. :)]**


	3. GaaraXAimi

**[A/N: Note I do not own Naruto. The only thing I do own is my OC [Original Character] named Aimi. Whose awesome in only so many ways that your jealous to the core! :) Kidding. Like it. Love it. Hate it. Whatever. Just fucking enjoy it. :)** Excuse me for the vuglar language. It's addicting. :)]

* * *

There he was. In all his red-headed sandy gloriousness, yes my boyfriend of one year and eleven months. About to be two years, counting tomorrow. And here I am, sitting here, watching him work on his homework. Hm. Anything wrong with that current sentence? Yes, me Aimi, watching my glorious, and sexy boyfriend work. It's true. I'm deeply in love with the red-headed Kazekage, and I've told him before. But I'm just not sure if he loves me back, considering the fact that he hasn't said it to my face yet. And I sit here, patiently as I might add, waiting for those simple three words to slip from his soft lips that I've kissed many times before, and yet they mean the biggest thing in the entire universe. Man. Love is unfair. And on top of my lists of complaining, we haven't had sex yet. Almost two years, and we haven't had sex. Meaning: I'm still an seventeen year old virgin waiting for her maidenhead to be broken by her seventeen year old boyfriend of one year and eleven months, and twenty hours! Now tell me, does that sentence sound a little weird to you? Cause it surely does to me.

Okay. I admit it. I sound pitfully pathetic, and selfish. But I can't really help it, he's my world, he's everything to me. But SLOW. Extremely slow to the very point that I can break up with him. Woah! Scratch that sentence. That did not just pop up in my mind, and I did not jus think that. I'm just sexually frustrated. I sigh, as my phone that's sitting in my backpocket vibrates, tickling my butt. Sorry you didn't need to read that last sentence either, let alone have a mental image of it. I flip open the cellular device, and read the text message from my best friend Yumi.

**From: Yumi.**

**Heyy Love! Guess what? :))**

Something good must've happened, cause last time I checked, the black haired teen never used smiley-faces in her text messages. Something is surely wrong. I hit reply, and my fingers move rapidly upon the keypad, replying th my friend's message.

**To: Yumi.**

**Umm?? The sky is falling, and we're all going to die if my boyfriend doesn't say he loves me yet? **

Okay! Okay! So I was overexaggerating of this whole issue. But to me it's a huge deal, here I am saying I love you, and he can't even mutter it back to me. He just plants a soft kiss on my lips. Like what the hell is that supposed to mean? The silver device vibrates again, and the message from Yumi pops up again.

**From: Yumi**

**Aww. I'm sorry best! I'm sure the words will spit out someday! But no! Wrong answer. Now when I text you this little piece of information, you have to promise not to freak out, or shriek. Or yell out, or scare anybody (especially Gaara if your near him) in any way. Kay? **

**I'm pregnant. **

Those two little words, made my face turn to a sickly pale, and the skin on me tingle with a tinge of excitement. I hold in the shriek, that was dying to slip from my lips as I re-read the message. Those two little words, implanted in my brain. Yumi is only sixteen years old. And she's pregnant, with whom I'm guessing Kiba Inuzuka's baby. Ohh how the world goes crazy. ''Aimi? Are you okay?'' His voice is sweet, deep, and caring. Which makes me melt and love him even more.I nod as I just stare at the lighted screen. I can't even lift up my blue eyes from the screen. ''Babe? Answer me?'' He questions.

''Um.. yeah. Yeah. I'm fine.. I just found out some.. shocking news.'' I mutter, not bothering to gaze up at my red-headed boyfriend.

''And what news would that be?'' He questions again as he returns to his homework. I could tell by the scribbling of his pen on paper.

''Umm..'' I hesitate, and then sigh. ''Yumi is pregnant.'' I murmer, he freezes as I hear his pen drop on the hard floor. I gaze up at his sea-foam eyes.

''Seriously?''

''Would I really lie about something serious like this Gaara?'' I say, kind of coldly. Considering the fact that Yumi is pregnant, and I'm not getting any!! I let another sigh slip from my mouth as I rub the temples of my forehead. This day was just not my day. I flip open my cellphone again and my fingers rapidly work on the number pad again.

**To: Yumi.**

**Ummm......  
Wow?!?!?!?  
Egh. I hate you. **

**From: Aimi. **

I hit the green send button and slam shut my cellphone, my boyfriend still has his gaze upon me. Me, ignoring his wandering gaze, I grab my car keys, and purse, and begin walking towards the door. ''I'll see you later. Okay?'' I murmur as he nods. ''Love you.'' I mutter, and wait about five seconds but no response. I sigh again, and slam the door shut behind me, as I walk to my car. My wonderfully cellular device vibrates again and I flip it open.

**From: Yumi. **

**Aww! Why?!?  
Oh wait. Is it cause Gaara's not giving any?!? **

I chuckle, Yumi knew me to well for her to guess that conclusion. But it was true, I don't mean to sound so needy and selfish. But! I am a girl! And a girl needs her needs too. I know, confusing. But if you think about it. It's not.

**To: Yumi.**

**How'd you know??!?  
Well.. Anyways. I'll text you later.  
Wait no, call me later so I can hear about your pregnancy dilemma.. Kay??  
Bye best.. **

**From: Aimi. **

I close my cellphone shut again, and I slid inside the driver's seat. I put the key inside the ignition, and I stir the car to life. I put the handle into drive, and I drive away from the curb of the Sabaku residence. Just as I'm driving away, Temari, his older sister is pulling in.

* * *

''Hey! Gaara, I'm home.'' The blonde older sister calls, as she enters inside the house. She saunters into the kitchen to find her youngest brother studying and doing his homework. ''Hey, I just saw Aimi pull off, did something happen? Cause she had a grimace on her face, if I saw correctly..'' Temari questioned, as she gazed at the youngest of the siblings. The red-head put his pen down, as he ran a hand through his wild hair.

''No. She just found out that Yumi is pregnant, and that's it. She's just in a moody state right now, and I've been trying to figure out why. Help?'' Gaara was overwhelmed with so many things right now, tomorrow was their anniversary of being together for two long years, and he's been trying to figure out what to do for his sweet girlfriend that he's so despretaley in love with, but can't spit out the words.

''Hmm, interesting.'' Temari stated. ''I have a question.. are you guys still.. you know.. Virgins?'' She asks, with a tinge of blush on her face. Gaara's face goes completely red, around the same color as his hair, as he nods to his sister. Unfortunately, for Kankouro, he heard the whole conversation.

''Your still a virgin? And you've been with this girl for almost two years?!?'' Kankouro burst through the kitchen door. Gaara blush deepends, as he hides his face in his hands.

''Is that bad?'' He asked, Gaara wasn't necessarily good on the Love subject, and often went to his sister for his issues. ''I didn't want to pressure Aimi to doing something she doesn't want to do..'' He spoke, as he eyed his brother.

''Well, Gaara, I think she's ready now. Oh god. I can't believe I'm speaking to my little brother about sex!'' Temari wailed, as she threw her hands in the hair. ''Just do something special for her okay? Me and Kankouro will leave the house all to yourselves for twenty-four hours only! So more than enough time!'' Gaara was still heavily blushing.

''Aha! Good luck little bro!'' Kankouro pats his brother on the back, as he walks back up to his room, and Temari follow suit. Gaara flips open his own cellphone and dials his girlfriend's number. He also reaches into his wallet, to see how much money he has saved up. He smiles, when he realizes he has more than enough.

* * *

Hearing my phone constant vibrate, I pick it up, and scan at the caller I.D. Gaara's name pops up, flashing brightly. I roll my eyes slightly, as I flip open the device, and put it to my ear. ''Hello?'' I speak, with a soft voice.

''Hey, as we both are aware tomorrow is our big anniversary, so be ready by seven thirty tomorrow evening okay?'' He speaks, I smile slightly. He remembered. As selfish as I am, I am quite happy that my own boyfriend remembered the anniversary.

''Okay, love you!'' I smile, and hang up the phone. I didn't need to hear the awkward silence that would be left, waiting for me to hear him say the three simplest words. I wonder if he actually does love me, but doesn't know how to say it? Hmmm.. I smile quite giddy and excited for my special date tomorrow, and immediatley text Yumi.

MEANWHILE..

After hanging up with his girlfriend, Gaara, packs up his school stuff and heads to his bedroom. His brother Kankouro pops out of nowhere, once again and pulls his brother inside the bedroom. ''As we all know, tomorrow is the big special day with your girlfriend.'' Kankouro announced, as Gaara blushed again. ''So be prepared. Here!'' The older brother throws his younger brother a pack of condoms. ''You don't want her getting pregnant at such a young age. So be well protected!'' Gaara chuckles. ''Although it's your first time, don't be too nervous about it, just relax, and have fun. Trust me. You'll enjoy it, and eh, that's all. You may go prepare yourself.'' Gaara blushes heavily again. He drops his school things in his bedroom, and reaches for the car keys.

He exits out the house, and slides into the car seat, where the car comes to life once again. Reversing out the driveway, Gaara can't help but have a little smirk plastered upon his face. After driving around town a few minutes, he stops at a jewlery store. Picking out a purple 24 karat golden engagement ring, that read I love you Aimi, love Gaara on the inside of the ring. Gaara just smiled, thinking of the bright smile he will recieve when he hands her this ring. After picking up a few other things, Gaara returned home, put the ring in a safe place, and went to sleep smiling, anxious for tomorrow's evening.

* * *

The next day, I lazed around the house and texted Gaara a happy anniversary, I recieved a text message right back. It was around five o'clock, and I entered inside the bathroom and took myself a hot shower. I washed my light brown hair in the strawberry shampoo, Gaara loves so much. I straightened my curly hair, and walked back inside my bedroom searching for a cute outfit to impress Gaara with. Upon deciding on, skinny jeans, red heels, and a red corsette that was unbearably cute, I went into the bathroom to apply my makeup. By the time I was finished, Gaara was already ringing on my doorbell. I walked around and opened up the door, he stood there with these amazing dozen of red roses. My favorite flower. He stood at awe when he saw me, of course it was something simple, and yet it looked cute. I smiled, as he ravished me in a passionate kiss.

''You look beautiful.'' He murmurered, as I took the red roses, and put them in a vase. He grabbed my hand and led me to the car. Being the gentleman that he is, he opened and closed the car door for me, and then entered on his side. Upon arriving at his house, I was quite shocked, he's never done anything like this before. We entered inside, and immediatley the strong scent of roses, and unfamilar yet good food drafted to my nose. ''Hungry?'' He asked. I nodded, and he led me to the table, where there were candles and only candles surrounding the beautifully decrorated table. And of course food.

''Gaara, this is unbelieveable..'' I gasped, as I held my hands to my face. He opened up the chair, and sat me down. I smiled again, as he walked to the otherside of the table and sat down himself. Throughout the day, I could feel his sea-foam orbs upon me. I blushed a couple times, as I would gaze up and he'd still be looking at me. I'm happy I actually turned off my cellphone today. After dinner, he grabbed my hand lightly, and led me up the stairs, we were both glad that Temari nor Kankouro wasn't here today. Hmm Weird much?? We passed by his bedroom, and he led me up another flight of stairs, opening the door at the top, he lead me to the roof of his house. I gasped at the sight. We came just in time for the sunset, I kicked off my heels, and walked across, where I sat down at the edge. Gaara sat right behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Encasing me in a strong embrace, I could tell he inhaled my strawberry shampoo that he loves so much.

''Mmm, you smell good.'' He murmurers, as I giggled. He grabbed my hands, and caressed them lightly. And somehow, I didn't notice nor feel the cold exterior of something be slipped upon my third finger of the left hand. Dense? Yes I am.

''You don't smell so bad yourself!'' I giggle, as I could hear his melodic chuckle in my ear, which sent light shivers down my spine.

''You looked extremely beautiful today.'' He whispers in my ear, as he begins to plant sweet butterfly kisses on my neck. Who was this Gaara? And what did they do with him?!? He kisses around my neck, as I narrow my gaze at the red-head. He comes around., and kisses me on the lips softly. He pecks me once, twice, and then thrice. The sun had finally set, and my red-headed boyfriend stands up, he reaches for my hand, and I gaze at the intertwined hands lovingly. I then notice something sparkle on my left hand, breaking the contact, Gaara turns and stops as he gazes at me. I gasp as I realize its a wedding ring.

''G-G-Gaara..'' I stutter out, as he smirks. He reaches for my hand and bends down on one fucking knee. In the inside, I'm freaking out, but on the outside, I'm quiet, silent, I have to many thoughts going through my head!

''Aimi, we've been together, for two solid years now.'' He begins. ''And I know, how frustrated you are, and have all these crazy thoughts brimming in your head, cause I'm bending down on one knee, and yet I haven't been able to spit out those three words. Aimi. I love you. I've been trying to figure out ways to tell you, and now I have. And I'm sorry for being too damn slow, but now that you know, and now that I know that I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. As cheezy as it sounds, but Mamori Aimi, will you marry me?'' It was deadly silent, as he looked for an answer. And I still couldn't speak, all I could do was just a little nod, and he encases me in a large hug, kissing me passionately. Damn. After all this time I thought he was going to slow, Yumi ended up pregnant, and I end up engaged! This totally beats Yumi! I gaze at the ring, and slip it off just to look at it, I then see something gleaming in the inside, and there is the words that he just said to me, encrusted into the ring. I slip it back on, and smile, as I kiss him again. That night, I got engaged, and I finally had some!!

* * *

[A/N: Okay. So I didn't like this one all that much, cause maybe for the fact that Gaara was extremely OOC. But oh well. I hoped you enjoyed it. . Sooo yeah. :) Bye.


	4. ItachiXEmi

My cellphone rang in my pants pocket as I dig to pull it out, not paying attention the caller I.D., I hit the end button, silencing my phone. I didn't feel like talking to anybody at the moment. Weaving my hands through my enlighted golden honey hair, my silver eyes danced as they scanned for any unusual things going on. I sighed as my phone rang again, annoying me to the point of insanity. ''What?'' I spat.

''Damn attitude Emi!'' The voice from the other end spoke, I sighed as I recognized the mysterious deep voice.

''What the hell do you want Tobi? I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, and it would be nice if you didn't interrupt!'' I hissed into the cellular device, holding it between my ear, and shoulder.

''Ignoring you complaining, anyways my wonderful Emi, I have some news for you..'' He trailed off, I sighed again.

''Let me guess, Deidara blew himself up after trying to attempt to break up my sister and her pathetic boyfriend Uchiha?'' I question, it wasn't much of a surprise. Both households, not liking each other. Usagi, and Uchiha. And yet my dear little sister was in love with the cursed Uchiha, how in the fucking world did that happen? But ever since then, me and my sister has been deprived from each other. Haven't spoke to each other in a rough two years, and here I am stuck with this other damn Uchiha who constantly is everywhere I see, and I convince myself that I do not like him.. But even I admit that I'm in denial.

''You act like it's a bad thing that your baby sister is going out with Itachi's baby brother!'' Tobi chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

''In my world, it is a bad thing, Usagi's and Uchiha's rarely ever got along, and I'd be damn if I become an auntie one day of one little Uchiha brat. And then I'll be the only Usagi left, as much as I hate my sister, I also care for her in a way that you guys wouldn't be able to understand.'' I simply replied.

''Trust me, I understand.'' Tobi replied.

''Whatever, but all these things are just a chain of events. My sister Kaede going back out with the Uchiha, then Yumi gets pregnant by the Inuzuka, and now Aimi is engaged to Sabaku. Am I literally the only girl single right now?'' I questioned, I could tell Tobi didn't want to answer that. ''Nevermind, don't answer that.'' And he chuckled in relief. I sighed once again for the upteenth time that day, and jumped down from the current tree I was standing on top of. ''Well Tobi, I'll talk to you later. Tell that dumbass Deidara that I said, becareful. And tell that jackass Pein that he's an idiot. Leader or not. I have to get out of here, before I puke.'' I hang up the phone and shove it down my back pants pocket. Slapping the dirt off of my black leather jacket, I begin walking towards my red and black DuCati motorcycle. I slide on the matching helmet, and rev up the engine, I speed off towards my house in hope to relax and get off all this new information out of my mind.

* * *

Parking my motorcycle into the garage, I cut off the engine and slip the helmet off my head. Letting my golden brown locks free from the encased hat. I unlock the door and enter inside the base aka the house. The weasel, fishhead, bubblebrain, and plantfreak are all in the living room minding their own business. Well technically speaking Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu are all in the living room staring at me. I set my helmet on the glass table beside me, and walk off. Everybody returns to their business except for one little weasel whose gaze is upon me. ''Itachi it would be nice if you kept your wandering eyes elsewhere.'' I murmur, and walk into the kitchen retrieving a waterbottle. The Uchiha steps out into the kitchen and faces me, he's still staring. ''What the fuck Uchiha?'' I curse.

''Your little sister got back together with my little brother..'' He states. I roll my silver orbs, as I gaze annoyed at the taller Uchiha.

''I think I know that weasel. No need to remind me, why was I cursed on this god forsaken world?!'' I spat, I weave my hands through my soft brown hair, and push past the Uchiha and upstairs to my room. And once again, the weasel follows me to my room. I spin around and face the black-haired man. ''Is there something you want? Cause your annoying me to the point of insanity Itachi!'' I hiss harshly.

''It's weird isn't it..'' He speaks as I walk into my room, and he enters inside also. I turn around and gaze puzzled at the Uchiha.

''What's weird? You? Yeah I agree.'' I smirk, and kick off the black boots that were on my feet previously before.

''No.'' He replies monotonously. ''That Usagis always fall for the Uchihas.'' I froze, as he smirked this time. He took a step towards me, as I took a step back. Noo wayy! Was I, Emi Usagi, going to fall for the special Uchiha charm.

''Hell no!'' I shriek, but now that I think about it, my mother and father were natural Usagis, but my mom ran away with an Uchiha shortly after Kaede was born. Then my father was killed couple years later.

''Think about it Emi,'' That one little smirk was still plastered upon his face, as he took a step towards me. ''Your mom ran away with an Uchiha, your sister is going out with my little brother..'' My anger was rising, he knew absolutely nothing about me nor my family. He absolutely had no right. My piercing eyes shot up at the Uchiha as I trembled slightly.

''You don't know anything about my mother Uchiha.'' I gritted my teeth as I clenched my fists. ''You know nothing about me nor my family, and you never will.'' I scowled, as I brushed past him. But his large hand encased around my arm.

''I know enough..'' He whispered, sending shivers down my back. ''Admit it Emi, you like me.'' He smirked again, as he closed the door to my room. I backed up away from the man before me.

''Fuck off.'' I hissed, as my back made contact with the wall. ''I don't like you, and I never will.'' I murmurered. He came closer to me now, his hands on either side of my head. His lips, a mere inch away from mine. Okay, so I lied big time. This boy before me, wait scratch that. This MAN before me has me cornered against the wall, trapped in between. I mean seriously! He wasn't fighting quite fair.

''Your lying.'' He breathed.

''Prove it that I'm lying then!'' I growled again, he then pulled something out from behind him, and held it in front of my face. The weasel had my diary! ''You son of a--'' I was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing upon mine. At first I struggled, but then, he held his strong arms around my tiny waist. How could I resist? This man was absolutely gorgeous in every way! I wrapped my arms around his neck, and brought him closer. He smirked, and broke the kiss.

''Told you it was just a proven fact that Usagis fall for Uchihas.'' He whispered, as he kissed my lips lightly.

''Shut up Uchiha.'' I muttered. He chuckled, and we continued our make up session.


	5. KankouroXCho

I fingered my diamond necklace carefully, as thoughts were running through my mind. What was taking him so long? My calls? Were ignored, my text messages never even reached him. Why did I love him so? His wild brown locks, and those obsidian orbs that captivated me, ooh and his smile that made me melt every time they gleamed towards my way. And here I was, sitting alone in OUR bed at three o'clock in the morning. I mean sure, we weren't married, but hell we might as well be. We've been together for three years and six months. I don't want to assume things, but I can't help and feel that he's not interested in me anymore. I sighed, as I walked out of our bedroom, and into the bathroom. I ran cold water and splashed it on my face, as I fixed my red hair. Even Gaara was home with his fiance Aimi, and he's the fucking Kazekage! I sighed again as I walked downstairs to the kitchen, crystal tear slid slowly down my cheeks, and I wiped it lightly away. Grabbing a water bottle and taking a quick swig out of it, I heard a car door slam, and the alarm of his car indicating that he was locking it. The front door unlocked, and in walked my boyfriend! Woahh! What a surprise right?!? No. I turn around, and face him, as he drops his keys on the counter. ''Hey babe.'' He smiles, and I can't help it but not be mad at him.

''Hmm. Hey.'' I murmur, as I take another swig. He swings his arm around, and brings me in an almost bone crushing hug. I giggle, as he tickles my sides. I can't help but smell the intoxicating scent of sake. I stop hugging as I pull away slightly. ''You've been drinking again.'' I gaze seriously at my boyfriend. He shrugs.

''I only drunk one glass babe, not that serious.'' He replies. I roll my silver orbs. ''I swear!'' He holds his hands up in defense. I sigh, as he smirks and brings me in for one passionate fullfilled kiss. I cough slightly.

''Ew! Kankouro! I can taste the sake you've been drinking!!'' I hit him playfully, as he smirks.

''Now you've been drinking one glass of sake..'' He smirks, as I scoff.

''Not even fair, you loser!'' I stick my tongue out at him, and run up the stairs, as he chases after me. He swings me up by the waist, and carries me inside our bedroom and he plops me down on the bed. He traps under him, as he gazes in my eyes lovingly.

''You know I love you right?'' He questions. I nod in response. ''And you know I would never ever do anything to hurt you, cause your my babe. And only MY babe, right?'' He questions again. I nod puzzled.

''Yeah babe, of course I do..'' I reply. He smirks.

''Good, cause I want you to look at your left hand and give me an answer..'' I gasp, as I lift up my left hand, and there it was. My engagement ring, it was beautiful. A large white diamond, with gold encrusted around begin to slip down my cheeks, as I nod. He grins, as he passionately kisses me. He breaks the kiss and stands up. ''Yahoo!! Tankaki Cho agreed to marry me!'' He shouts, as Gaara, Temari, and Aimi appear in the bedoom.

''So he finally popped the question?'' Temari smirks, as I nod. ''How unromantic of you Kankouro!'' She hits him over the head. I giggle.

''It's okay Temari, I still love him for who he is.'' He smiles, as he encases me in another kiss.

''Oh great, I have two brothers who are already engaged, and I'm still single!!'' She wails her arms in expersation, as me and Aimi burst out into laughter.

''It's okay Mari, me and Cho can help you find a man!'' Aimi reminds her. Temari scoffs.

''Ohh no! Last guy you picked out for me Aimi turned out horrible!'' Temari reminds the black-haired girl. I roll my eyes.

''Your the one who broke up with him, remember? Cause he was way to lazy! So that was on you! Not us!'' I defend Aimi, Aimi nods in agreement as Temari rolls her eyes and goes back to her bedroom. We laugh. ''We love you too!!'' I yell from the otherside. Aimi and Gaara walk out the bedroom, as they close the door. I sigh happily, as Kankouro wraps me up in a passionate hug. ''Your amazing.'' I whisper. He kisses the side of my face.

''No, your amazing.'' He argues. I scoff.

''Whatever.'' I murmur, and captures him in a passionate kiss. ''Ew, you still taste like sake.'' I wipe my mouth, and he goes in the bathroom and brush his teeth. He comes back out, and kisses me once again. This time it tastes minty fresh. ''Much better.'' I smile, he tackles me on the bed, and he ravages me that night.

* * *

[A/N: Ohh kayy!! So this one was just a short little one for an OCXKankouro. I didn't know what to do for him.. so yeahh. But they're is still more to come.. Soo don't go anywhere. And PLEASE REVIEW. :) No Flames though. Please&&Thanks.]


End file.
